SOTA c67s02
Text After a few hours, everyone was doing markedly better. Celestia and Luna had been rough on each other, but most of the pain had come from the fact they had fought so bitterly after battling the Black Wolf. Now, as the sun began to lower towards the west, Luna and Celestia only looked like they had fought in a rough spar, not gotten into a vicious duel. Luna's almost-halved wing had to be sewn shut and several healing spells applied to help it heal: it still wasn't working properly, but at least she wouldn't be crippled, and the scarring wouldn't be too noticeable... but it would indeed leave a scar. Celestia would probably have a few new scars of her own but... with her white coat and how well she tended to heal, it was doubtful it would be anything noticeable, and nothing a few cosmetic spells couldn't make fade away anyway. The soulstone horn, on the other hoof, required a little more effort... but for now, it was patched simply using Scrivener's corruption, and Celestia graciously applied her own magical talents to help the horn 'heal.' The strange, magical stone was regenerating a little, but it needed to be treated with something a little more potent than they currently had in easy access to help the process along. Twilight was edgy around Celestia, but once the sisters had made up a little bit and Luna was acting like it had been nothing bigger than a fight – well, it... was a fight... what word did Scrivener use? Right... nothing bigger than a 'debate...' – that she had quickly gotten over, the Lich felt herself loosening up a little whether she liked it or not, and understand that in a way... this was just part and parcel of the Valkyrie natures of the two. Sometimes past and present mixed together, and... brought out the worst in them, that was all. She shook her head slowly, then sighed a little before turning her eyes quietly towards Scrivener Blooms. He kept blaming himself somehow, just like Luna... really was okay with Celestia despite the fact they had beaten each other so savagely, but the sapphire mare was still being... cruel to herself. They both had that habit, though: they got over the physical quickly, but the mental... Twilight studied them for a moment, rubbing at her shoulder and smiling faintly: it wasn't like she couldn't understand, of course. She got over physical trauma pretty quickly herself and all... but even if right now she was missing both her wings and she had a few extra wounds sewn closed, she was a Lich. The physical for her was interchangeable, easily discarded and just as easily replaced. Celestia was meditating calmly in the corner next to the pile of armor she'd promised to repair all of herself, Discombobulation propped up against her and reading one of the books from the shelves. Luna was sitting beside Twilight with her eyes closed and head on her shoulder, and Scrivener was sitting a little apart from them, studying one of his front hooves and thinking bad thoughts about himself. Morning Glory was sitting by the entrance, moodily looking outside, as Abaddon and Ratatoskr clambered all over the metal Destroyer like she was a jungle gym. The violet mare envied her a little: so strong, so confident in herself, and she healed so quickly she was already nearly back at full health, if not even stronger now than she had been before her encounter with the Black Wolf. The Lich began to open her mouth to ask a question, but then Morning Glory cut her off and made her stare in surprise as the demon said distastefully: “If you're about to remark upon anything except the fact we are not alone, then you're a fool.” “What?” Twilight asked dumbly, and Celestia sighed tiredly as Luna opened one eye with a frown. “What do you mean, we're not alone?” “Wonderful. So you are a fool.” Morning Glory muttered, and then the demon shook her head grumpily before glancing out of the cabin with a look of disgust on her features. “I missed the first few, but the other patrols were much easier to spot. Soldiers have been flying through the air at high altitudes, spying on us. But now they come in force, escorting someone of importance.” Twilight's head reared back in surprise, mouthing wordlessly a few times before Celestia said quietly: “If it wasn't because of the Black Wolf, then it's likely my fault. I used the sun itself as a weapon against my sister... made it flash and blind her, and likely half the ponies across Equestria. That... that was a very childish folly on my part.” “Yes, but you know what they say. If it seems a childish thing to do, do it in remembrance that you are a child.” Discombobulation remarked as he turned another page, looking unperturbed. Celestia smiled a little as she turned her eyes to him, and then he glanced up and added mildly: “Personally I'm not all that worried. Do you know why I'm not all that worried? Because Spawn over there could probably take down half of Equestria with her chains tied behind her back. Or should I have gone with a T-1000 reference? Oh well, the time has passed, as it often likes to do. It drives in the fast lane, after all, and often is pulled over by and then belligerent to police officers. And then gets a cavity search.” Celestia only shook her head slowly as Luna smiled wryly despite herself and Scrivener Blooms looked dryly over at Discombobulation, asking after a moment: “So do you practice in front of a mirror or take acting classes or something? Or is that poise all just you?” “All me, baby. All natural.” Discombobulation paused, then rose his metal arm and waved it back and forth, adding mildly: “Except for this part, of course. But everything else is a hundred percent just little old me. We Draconequus might look like crap but we have Hugh Laurie's genetics. We can do whatever the hell we want and be good at it, in other words.” Scrivener opened his mouth to reply, but Morning Glory grunted loudly and rose a hoof, interrupting: “They're here. I think I recognize the one being escorted towards us. It's the cocky blue Pegasus from Ponyville. Well, less cocky in this world, it looks like.” Discombobulation coughed loudly at her joke as Luna sighed, then grimaced and stood up as Twilight rose her head in surprise. “Wondrous. Twilight Sparkle, thou... does not have to emerge immediately, I shall-” “No, let Morning Glory and myself find out why Rainbow Dash is here. Although I didn't expect this contact... but it was my mistake, and I'll find out what's going on.” Celestia stood up, then cracked her back before shaking herself out, softening as she gazed across at Luna and not hiding the way her eyes roved worriedly over her light-blue, natural mane. “Your magic still seems weak after all, sister. I can handle a conversation.” “And I can handle everything else.” Morning Glory said moodily before turning and striding out the hole, looking coldly over the small squadron of five ponies that had landed nearby: four Pegasi in Royal Guard armor, and the currently-gaping, rainbow-maned blue Pegasus that was clearly Rainbow Dash, who was wearing some kind of uniform the Destroyer didn't recognize. “What?” “Hello, Rainbow Dash.” Celestia's gentle voice spoke as she emerged from the cabin, and Rainbow's gape became even larger as the ivory equine strode calmly forwards, keeping her head high, moving gracefully and without letting herself limp or show any sign of injury despite the bandaged wounds and bruising present all over her body. “It's nice to see you... but I'm surprised. You're wearing the badge and uniform of an ambassador. I thought you'd be working with the Wonderbolts.” “Uh... I... uh...” Rainbow's mouth worked stupidly a few times, then she cleared her throat and shook her head hurriedly before straightening and studying Celestia intently. “Who are you? A Changeling? No, that doesn't make any sense... we aren't even at war with the Changelings anymore, and there's no way you'd think even I would be dumb enough to fall for that and... I don't even know what that thing beside you is...” “I'm a Destroyer, little filly. Want to find out why they call me that?” Morning Glory asked distastefully, leaning forwards, and then she grumbled when Celestia reached up and gently squeezed her shoulder. “Not a threat. Only an offer. I thought mortals referred to that as 'being polite.'” Celestia only gave the demon an amused look before she turned her eyes back to Rainbow Dash, gesturing to her politely. Dash only stared for a moment, then she cleared her throat before straightening and asking in a more-serious, calmer voice: “Princess Twilight Sparkle has been detecting strange, unnatural magic recently near this location. She was unable to track down the source precisely, but we started running patrols in this area. She recently reported that there was a spike of another kind of magic, a day or so before the magic... the... the first magic, I mean, it faded out. I mean, uh...” Rainbow stumbled a little in her speech, but Celestia only smiled encouragingly before the Pegasus sighed and dropped whatever speech she was clearly trying to remember, asking finally: “Were you fighting someone out here? And did you make the sun flash?” “I had a disagreement with my little sister, and I did, yes.” Celestia nodded, and Rainbow Dash looked surprised by this response before Celestia smiled a little again, leaning forwards and asking softly: “How many years has Twilight been a princess for? Does she rule, or just advise? Is she on her way here?” A pause, a quiet laugh. “Oh, I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I... forget myself. It's just... it's a very exciting thought. That was what I once planned on, too, a long time ago...” Celestia looked away, and Rainbow Dash looked back at the ivory mare before the Pegasus asked quietly: “How do you know my name? Just... who and what are you?” “My name is Freya, and I am a Valkyrie.” Celestia answered calmly, bowing her head politely to the Pegasus. “But I am also Celestia, in a sense... although no longer a princess, perhaps no longer even a ruler. This is Morning Glory, a demon. She won't hurt you unless you give her a reason to.” “Their presence is reason enough. I can smell the reek of their emotions, I can taste how scared they are...” Morning Glory leaned forwards, eyes narrowing slightly as she grinned coldly at the Pegasus, who gritted her teeth but couldn't quite stop herself from quailing a little in fear of the massive, metallic behemoth. “Even their weakness tastes weak. Let me squeeze them just a little, show them what my kind is capable of. Then they'll start to understand what it's like to be truly afraid.” “Enough, Morning Glory. Would you please go and see how the others are feeling? Perhaps Rainbow Dash would like to meet them. Although we're all a little tired from our ordeal.” Celestia smiled a little, turning her eyes back to the Pegasus ambassador. “So you're doing this for Twilight?” Rainbow nodded awkwardly, clearing her throat and saluting. “Yep. I can't really turn down a pony who's both a good friend and a princess and all. This is turning out to be a lot harder and a lot... weirder than I thought it would be, though. Uh. No offense.” Celestia only smiled slightly and shrugged a little, gazing thoughtfully over the mare... middle-aged, she thought. “And she's been princess since...” “Since she accidentally switched everypony's cutie marks around.” Rainbow Dash grinned a little, and Celestia couldn't help but smile a little wider at this. “She had to fix it and then... Celestia said she... she was a princess. But you know, everypony in Ponyville always knew she was special and everything... and even though she had to eventually leave, she was always good about looking out for us, you know? She never forgot any of us.” “I'm glad.” Celestia nodded a little, laughing quietly as she was reminded of all the reasons why she'd always felt so much for Twilight, saw her as the ideal candidate to replace her one day... had seen so much more in her, too, and often still did. Then she glanced over her shoulder as Morning Glory strode back out of the cabin. The demon simply grunted and nodded, and Celestia turned her eyes towards Rainbow Dash, inviting courteously: “If you would like to come inside and meet the others, you're more than welcome to. We're a strange group though, I should warn you... and although you may recognize some of our faces, well...” Rainbow Dash hesitated, then shook her head quickly when one of the guards started to step forwards, holding up a hoof. “No, I got this. Okay, just... no funny stuff. Besides, I think I'm supposed to talk to all of you or something anyway, so... this is cool.” “I'll keep your friends company.” Morning Glory turned her measuring eyes towards the soldiers, sizing them up with distaste before she snorted and pawed a steel hoof slowly at the ground, leaning towards the soldiers intimidatingly: and whether this world was a world of war or peace, Celestia couldn't blame the reaction of the soldiers as they all leaned away. It was one thing to be faced with an enemy your own size: it was another entirely to be faced with a demon that seemed like it was made out of malice and metal. Rainbow Dash flitted to the air, staying just above the ground as she looked apprehensively at Morning Glory, and the Pegasus didn't look up until she was inside the cabin... before staring in shock as her eyes settled on Luna Brynhild, who was sitting back with a wide grin on her face and her eyes gleaming. “Excellent, another Dash who is a mare. Our Rainbow Dash shall be most displeased.” “P-Princess Luna? But... I... what...” Rainbow mouthed wordlessly, and then her eyes widened in shock as they roved around the room, noting first the Draconequus, and then... “T-T-Twilight?” Twilight flushed quietly, glancing quickly away, trying to hide the stitching over her features as Rainbow almost leapt towards her and stared with disbelief. Then her head reared back and her breath caught in her throat, falling to the ground and whispering: “I mean... I-I... I'm sorry. I thought...” “I am.” Twilight murmured quietly, slowly turning her face back towards the Pegasus and giving a faint, small smile, but she kept her eyes down, hating that look: the look of fear that crossed so many pony's faces when they looked at her, of disbelief, of not knowing what to say or do or even feel. “But I'm a little different from... the Twilight Sparkle that you might be used to, I'm afraid.” “If it helps, we have come to call her Morgan when visiting with those of other layers. As I am no preening princess, but my name is instead Brynhild. Luna is fine, but Brynhild is my... true name.” Luna said kindly, and then she gestured towards the charcoal stallion, who smiled awkwardly as he rose a hoof. “This is Scrivener Blooms, and the Draconequus is Discombobulation. His name is ridiculous so we simply call him 'Bob.'” The Draconequus shrugged agreeably, only calmly turning the page of the book he was still reading as he remarked: “Well, my name means ridiculous, so it should be ridiculous. Well, it means something like ridiculous so being ridiculous-like to say is still fine and all, yes?” Luna only pointedly ignored him, turning her eyes back to Rainbow Dash as she said warmly: “And thou, thou art Rainbow Dash, and in the garb of an ambassador! So I take it Twilight Sparkle enjoys cleaning up diplomatic messes, does she?” “Hey, I'm a great ambassador!” Rainbow argued, huffing at this and patting her own chest, before she blinked, leaned forwards to study Luna, and then laughed despite herself. “Wow. Princess Luna isn't exactly like uh... you...” Rainbow's eyes roved awkwardly up to the prosthetic horn of soulstone. “But she kind of is, too.” Luna smiled a little at this, glancing over at Celestia and remarking mildly: “That is the most reassuring thing I have ever heard said in any of the varied layers I have been to. Now tell me, what art thou doing here? Assessing whether or not we are a threat, I suspect?” “Oh, yeah, right!” Rainbow Dash straightened quickly, clearing her throat loudly as she stepped backwards and looked calmly through the room. “Princesses Twilight Sparkle and Celestia wish to cordially invite you to Canterlot Castle for a discussion of magic, if you are not hostile.” “Uh. I hate to point this out, but I don't think you were supposed to say the last part of that little invitation.” Scrivener said mildly, holding up a hoof, and Rainbow blushed slightly even as she gave him a flat look, but the charcoal stallion only waved amiably at her. “Hi. I'm an ass.” Rainbow laughed a little despite herself, before Luna commented mildly: “Aye, we are not hostile. And 'tis a good thing for thou, I may add: thou hast walked right into what could easily be an ambush, after all. Then again, I suppose 'twas clear from the start that should she so desire, Morning Glory could gobble thee and all thy lot up like scared foals.” The Pegasus blinked slowly, then looked back and forth and only then seemed to register she was in a small room, filled with ponies she knew nothing about. The mare cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing around at them all again before her eyes once more came back to Twilight, lingering on her as she said finally: “I guess... I just... felt you guys were trustworthy. And... hey, we've totally seen some stuff, you know.” “I've seen some stuff. And I did some things!” Discombobulation remarked seriously, looking solemnly up over the book he was reading, before he cleared his throat and quickly hid his face again when Luna gave him a grouchy look. “Pay no attention to the Draconequus behind the curtain.” Rainbow Dash looked for a few moments at the chimerical creature, and then the Pegasus mare turned her eyes back towards Celestia as the ivory mare said gently: “We'll be glad to come back with you to Canterlot Castle, if that's what you desire. We only have... five, six days, however, before we have to return home by using that same magic... Princess Twilight likely sensed us entering your world by. But I'm sure she'll be very interested in hearing all about that.” The ivory mare couldn't help but smile again, liking the sound of that. Somehow, she thought that 'Princess' fit Twilight Sparkle more than it did her, as she gazed quietly over at the Lich, and the violet mare shifted awkwardly at the almost-intense gaze of the ivory winged unicorn before Celestia quickly drew her eyes back to Rainbow Dash. “We would like some time to rest, however-” Luna cleared her throat loudly several times, the mare raising her head and looking pointedly at her older sibling, and Celestia sighed a little before bowing her head politely towards the sapphire mare in deference. All the same, though, she felt strangely... relieved by the mare's behavior, and Luna nodded firmly before turning her eyes towards Rainbow Dash, who looked at her awkwardly, clearly not knowing who was in charge. “We shall require tonight to rest. On the morrow we shall return to Canterlot... how long is the journey from here? Three, four days hard march?” “Well... uh... maybe by train it's four days.” Rainbow Dash said finally, gesturing vaguely behind her. “You that that's the ocean behind us, right, not just a really big lake?” Luna scowled at the mare, and Discombobulation snorted in amusement as he slowly turned another page, half-singing in a wry voice: “I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea, 'cause I've got to be free... free to face the life that's ahead of me...” “That means yes.” Luna said kindly to Rainbow Dash, and then she reached up and rubbed slowly at her soulstone horn, wincing a little bit as it vibrated quietly before the mare asked impulsively: “Tell me about thy world, and about thy friends, Rainbow Dash. Fear not for thy soldiers: Morning Glory shall entertain them, and if this world is like the Equestria my sister ruled before it fell into darkness, then I am sure they shall be glad for the rest, not bored with having little to do.” “Hey, we can take care of ourselves.” Rainbow Dash said firmly, and Luna smiled slightly at this: she was direct, and she had that same energy and confidence that their Rainbow Dash did, but it was more focused. And it made it clear why she might be a good choice for a diplomatic position after all, apart from her ability to fly quickly anywhere she wanted in Equestria. “We're a strong nation, a strong people, you know: I don't know what you guys have seen, but... we've survived a lot. And my friends, we've been there through it all, working beside Princess Twilight Sparkle.” Rainbow Dash halted for a moment, then she smiled a little, gazing around at them embarrassedly. “But I really don't want to talk too much about me, guys I... it's weird, because... it seems like you already know a lot about us. And to be honest I'd really like to hear a little about you guys. Your world and your... everything. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to figure that stuff out.” Luna studied Rainbow thoughtfully for a few moments, and then realized another reason this Pegasus was actually quite a good choice for a diplomat, as she studied her and recognized her experience, and how that goofy, natural demeanor of the mare... “Thou art not quite as foolish as thou appears, are thou?” Rainbow only shrugged at this, giving a smile in return to Luna and blushing only slightly as she replied easily: “I dunno if I'd say that, but... I guess you could say that I've learned one or two tricks over the time I've been doing this. This ain't the first time I've done ambassadoring, after all.” Luna smiled slightly, looking with entertainment at the Pegasus mare as Twilight laughed a little and shook her head slowly. Rainbow looked curiously between them, and then Scrivener Blooms said mildly: “They're just entertained because you might have a knack for this after all. It's not that our Rainbow Dash isn't a smart guy or anything... he's learned a lot over the years. I just still probably wouldn't think of him first for a diplomatic mission.” “Wait, wait, wait... he? Him?” Rainbow asked dubiously, and he frowned a little around at them and asked slowly: “And all this stuff about worlds, versions, and how much you all look like ponies I know... what are you guys getting at, seriously?” Luna turned a pointed look towards Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion winced before he looked lamely over at Twilight Sparkle. The Lich sighed tiredly at this, but then she nodded after a moment and turned her eyes to Rainbow Dash, saying softly: “It's a pretty crazy explanation, and it requires a little bit of backstory. You should probably sit down.” Twilight Sparkle told the story as best she could, with a little help from Celestia and Scrivener at a few points, while Luna only sat back and studied Rainbow Dash. She looked older, wiser, seemed a little less impulsive... but she was still brazen and bold and clearly the pony she had always been. She just seemed like she was older, and had been forced to mature a little more on this world than the Dash back home had been... which was funny, considering the things they had seen in Looking Glass World, and that Dash had raised a wonderful family. By the end of the story, Rainbow was only staring, the Pegasus studying Twilight Sparkle intently before she rose a hoof and said slowly: “So... you're telling me... there's all kinds of worlds out there. Like, ninety-nine or so. And they're all around this core world that holds all of reality together. And... there's... different versions of us on pretty much every world.” Twilight nodded, and Rainbow slowly rubbed at her face before asking finally: “And I'm a dude in your world. And you're a Lich. And the princesses are... Valkyries.” The violet mare nodded again, and Rainbow Dash opened her mouth, then closed it slowly before opening it again... and finally managing to almost blurt: “This is crazy. I'm sorry, but... this is crazy. How can all our worlds exist? How can your world be so different from this world I live in? It just all kind of sounds a little... a little bit crazy.” There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms and Luna traded looks and shrugged easily, as Celestia only smiled, Discombobulation seemed to nod agreeably, and only Twilight Sparkle hurried to explain: “Well, if you stop and think about it, it really does make sense... the theory behind it all is fascinating, it has to do with the effects of variation and the way our worlds 'mirror' each other, and how events can ripple throughout time and space and become clearly defined in multiple worlds but also on different strata and by more than one identifier...” Rainbow Dash stared blankly at Twilight Sparkle, and Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat, saying mildly: “None of us here have any idea what the hell you just said, Twilight.” Twilight blushed at this, and Celestia said gently: “What Twilight Sparkle is trying to say is that the worlds reflect and refract each other, but sometimes even a very small event can cause a ripple that turns into a much larger effect, like an avalanche. For example... in another world, my nephew met a Twilight Sparkle who, like yours, was supposed to become a winged unicorn. But she told him that she couldn't control all that power, and it had to be repressed by the Princess Celestia of that world after another magical accident. Think about all the differences that one simple change could make.” “She wouldn't be a princess, then, and I guess she'd still be kind of Celestia's student, and she wouldn't be in Canterlot so often...” Rainbow Dash mumbled thoughtfully, looking down, and then she hesitantly glanced up and nodded slowly. “Okay, okay. Maybe... small stuff like that, but...” Her eyes slid towards Luna, and the sapphire mare sighed and said grumpily: “If thou wants to ask about the damn chunk of crystal sticking out of my head, then ask, Rainbow Dash. 'Tis more annoying when thou and others stare at me, as if expecting me to just vomit out my clearly-wonderful history for their listening pleasure like a... a... musical box.” “Jukebox.” Scrivener corrected, and Luna glowered at him before struggling to get up, then huffing when she couldn't quite manage it with her sore muscles. She beckoned to him firmly several times, and Scrivener Blooms sighed before he stood grumpily up and walked over to her, calmly standing only a foot or so away so she could lean pointedly over, then firmly bop him with her horn. “So I'm guessing you guys must be married.” Rainbow said at this display, and Luna grinned widely before she looked pointedly over at Twilight Sparkle, who blushed a little, sighed, then nodded grumpily, turning her eyes towards Rainbow Dash. “Actually, Scrivener, Luna, and myself are... together. No, that's not exactly normal even in our world, and yes, I guess we're kind of... all married to each other. Weird as that is to say.” Twilight said finally, rubbing awkwardly at her features, and Rainbow Dash only stared before the Lich hurriedly went on: “And Luna actually did have a horn before, but lost it in a battle. Her new horn is-” “Oh, wretched cheater.” Luna grumbled, giving a flat look over at Twilight Sparkle, and then she shook her head and complained: “Why must I always be used as some accursed smokescreen to hide behind? I am not ashamed of our relationship. Thou should not be ashamed of our relationship.” “I'm not.” Twilight blushed a little, shaking her own head hurriedly, and then she glanced awkwardly over at Rainbow Dash, adding finally: “We've just had some... uh... awkward reactions in the past, that's all.” Rainbow was still looking at them lamely, clearly at a loss for what to say before Celestia stepped in gently: “I'm sure your superiors are eager for a report by now, Rainbow Dash, and if you don't mind, we could use some rest ourselves. Evening is starting to settle in, after all.” The Pegasus blinked and looked up dumbly, but then got the hint after a moment, clearing her throat and nodding a few times. “Oh uh, yeah, right. Yeah, that's understandable, definitely. Besides, the guys have been waiting out there for a while now too, I should really... get going. Report back to base, so they know that nothing bad's happened.” “Yes, it's been so easy to miss the constant patrols flying by above.” Morning Glory's voice called irritably through the hole, and Rainbow Dash blushed a bit before the demon added in a somehow-even-grouchier voice: “And get this stupid little colt away from me. He's annoying.” Luna cocked her head curiously at this, then flailed her way up to her hooves with a little help from Twilight and Scrivener before she half-staggered to the hole in the wall. She looked curiously out to watch as Morning Glory disdainfully kicked away a soldier that tried to approach her, knocking him flat on his back as the other Guard only stared in disbelief at their compatriot. Abaddon cheerfully chirped from the Destroyer's shoulder, while Ratatoskr chittered almost encouragingly from somewhere above. Morning Glory, meanwhile, was glaring down at the soldier as he looked dumbly back at her through his dark bangs, then blushed a little and turned his eyes towards Rainbow Dash when she stepped outside and glared down at the hazel Pegasus. “Uh. Ambassador, maybe I should stay here. Ensure the... safety of the... diplomats. Or that they don't leave. Yes, that's a good reason, right ma'am?” “Yeah, great reason, Court.” Rainbow said dryly, but she nodded hesitantly all the same as the soldier awkwardly hurried up to his hooves, quickly straightening his helmet on his head and saluting her even as she looked over her shoulder. “Do you guys mind if Courtly Love stays here?” “His presence would be welcome.” Celestia said tactfully, and Luna grumbled but nodded. Rainbow Dash smiled, and Court turned almost dreamy eyes to Morning Glory, who grimaced and leaned away as if repulsed, if anything. “Wonderful. Making nice with the little ponies who it would be far easier just to destroy. The next time you all want to go to another world, count me out.” Morning Glory muttered, and Luna couldn't help but smile despite herself at the way the Destroyer looked grouchily away, but her eyes flicked towards these new ponies and possible new allies with grudging curiosity all the same. Top ↑